Konoha
This article is about Konoha. If you are searching for Black Konoha, please visit this article. Konoha (コノハ), or the Snake of Awakening Eyes (目を醒ます蛇 Me wo Samasu Hebi), was originally created as a video game character by Haruka Kokonose, portraying his ideal body. Following an unintentional wish made by him to be reborn in this body, the Snake took on Konoha's form, leaving Haruka in the Kagerou Daze with Konoha being reborn in his stead. Appearance : Konoha has snow white hair, which grows down to his ears, and is tied into a ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes have a pink color. Around his neck he wears a black, scarf-like collar, decorated with two light green arrows pointing downward. On both sides of his head there are black and light green headphones with light green ear cups, and two black stripes thereon. The right side of his face features two pink circles above his cheek, which are connected through thin lines. His clothing consists of a white, long-sleeved shirt he wears over a longer black one, and light green flap trousers. The white shirt has a deep, round neckline and two rounded cuts at both sides, over his waist. The right sleeve of Konoha's white shirt differs in length to that of his left, stopping at just below the elbow whereas his left ends at the wrist. The black bibs of his flap trousers are not on his shoulders, but instead are hanging down loosely. Again, the legs of his trousers show black, down pointing arrows on both sides. The ends of the trousers are stuffed into grey boots, which both have light green arrows instead of black ones on them. From his sleeves there are black bands hanging down.Konoha no Sekai Jijou : While he is possessed by the Snake of Clearing Eyes, Konoha's general color palette changes, as he has black hair in this version and wears a black shirt instead of a white one. The black shirt that he wears beneath the upper one remains black. His eyes turn yellow, just as the circles above the right cheek. The arrows on his clothes and his headphones both fade out into a greyscale as well.Children RecordLost Time MemoryOuter Science Wannyanpu Konoha.png|Wannyanpoo's design Musickonoha.png|Sidu's design Konoha_mx4d.png|Konoha in Kagerou Daze -in a day's- Personality : Konoha is a gentle and quiet boy with apparent amnesia. Therefore he is known to possess a strong curiosity for the unknown. Not knowing much about the normal world, he is rather air-headed, thus easily forgets some things; for example, quickly forgetting who Hibiya and Hiyori are, despite them giving him long introductions at their first meeting. He speaks very slowly and softly, and he's not a big fan of someone complaining about other people, as he has a black and white morality and is quick to judge something as "Not nice". It's generally pretty rare to see Konoha express any negativity with someone. He also appears to be sensitive, and can be brought to tears quickly if he's scolded. : In his spare time, he plays baseball with the neighborhood children. He seems to consider Hiyori and Hibiya as "friends"Kagerou Daze 2nd Manga Route and is always with them, Hibiya especially. He's also a very big eater, being able to eat food that can feed an entire family and still be hungry, and seems to especially enjoy Hibiya's cooking. Eye Ability *'Awakening Eyes' (目を醒ます Me wo Samasu): Konoha's ability gives him the power to remake his body into one that he finds to be his "ideal" - as Haruka was physically weak and sickly, this meant for him to become supernaturally strong. However, this puts a large strain on his mind, and as a result of this, Konoha has no memories.Mekakucity Records Booklet Songs Main: *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Children Record *Summertime Record Minor: *Losstime Memory *Outer Science *Yuukei Yesterday Trivia *He has an "immortal body".https://diagonal-6010.tumblr.com/post/34445496967/ stated by Jin in Kagerou Project Disintegration Book *Shintaro in Kagerou Daze III -the children reason- describes Konoha's eye color as a "very light pink color". *His favorite animal is the triceratops. *He likes barbecue. *He was originally planned to be a girl.Interview with Jin *The name "Konoha" is the word for "leaves" in Japanese. *His headphones actually serve as ears, and it seems to hurt him a lot when someone pulls on them.Steam Days *Konoha is the favourite character of Kagerou Project's main artist, Sidu. *Konoha's eye power is used as the narration title for Konoha no Sekai Jijou in the Mekakucity Days crossfade.http://www5.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/21113.html *The name "Konoha" is a shortening of Haruka's full name, "Haruka Kokonose", where the "kono" was taken from "Ko'kono'se", and the "ha" taken from "'''Ha'ruka''", which together forms "Konoha". Haruka mimicked Takane's own naming technique to achieve this. *The one thing he can't eat are jalapeno peppers Quotes *"Because we're friends." - After being mortally injured while saving Shintaro and questioned "Why" (-the missing children- novel) References }} Category:Ability Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Mekakushi Dan